Le goût du sel
by Blue Cinnamon
Summary: Draco croise Harry, histoire de notre serpentard préféré sous un autre jour. Attention Slash HD !


Disclamer : Pas à moi blablablaba mais a JKR blablabla sauf ce qui est à moi blblaba.

Spoiler tome 5.

Slash Harry/Drago

PoV : Drago

Attention lemon (mon premier)

Homophobe s'abstenir ! (connard d'intolérant va !)

**Le goût du sel…**

Je n'ai jamais été une personne courageuse. Plus jeune, lorsque mon père me donnait des ordres, j'obéissais. Cela ne voulait pas dire que j'étais d'accord, ni même servile… Ou peut-être que si… En fait, j'essayais surtout de sauver ma peau. Et si je devais me comporter comme un gamin arrogant, _un vrai sorcier, un sang pur,_ et bien je le faisais plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Je suis un pur serpentard. Pour çà, le choixpeau avait vraiment mis dans le mille... Mon ambition, c'est moi, ma vie. Devenir fou par des _Endoloris_, très peu pour moi.

Mon adolescence fut donc un jeu de facettes : je me conduisais comme un pourri. Je dois avouer que cela me plaisait : humilier les Weasel (belette) ou faire pleurer Granger était délectable. Car oui Granger pleurait, seule dans son lit, le soir… Je le savais, elle savait que je savais… Pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour me mettre de bonne humeur.

Mais _lui_, il a toujours été courageux. Dès la première fois. Je m'en souviens bien : on essayait des robes dans une boutique à Londres. Je m'étais moqué d'Hagrid et, _lui_ m'avait rétorqué qu'il le trouvait « très intelligent ». C'était bien la première fois qu'on me contredisait. Pour être franc, cela a éveillé quelque chose en moi, quelque chose qui était jusqu'alors latent, endormi.

Puis les années ont passé, moi toujours aussi lâche, ne me souciant que de ma peau… _Lui_, toujours si noble. Indirectement, il a causé des tragédies, notamment la mort de Black. Le temps passait. Je le connaissais mieux que quiconque. Et j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'_il_ gagnerait. Voldemort ne pourrait jamais vaincre une personne si… Potterienne… Ce « faux » adjectif résume bien la situation. Seul Potter pouvait le vaincre.

Après cette prise de conscience, j'ai fait la seule chose censée : j'ai fui. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, le courage n'est certainement pas une de mes qualités. Je suis parti au cours de notre 6ème année. J'ai rejoins Salem, la côte Est des Etats-Unis. Parallèlement à cela, _il _a vaincu Voldemort. Weasley en est mort… Non sans avoir engrossé Granger. Enceinte à 16 ans. Elle n'a pas osé avorter d'après ce que je sais. Aucune ambition, cette idiote. Ce gosse lui a coupé tout avenir : pas d'étude, pas de mec…Ces Weasel sont vraiment des lapins… Enfin pour ce qu'il en reste : les vieux et l'un des jumeaux.

Pour en revenir à un sujet intéressant, moi, je ne suis pas rentré au « bercail ». Trop de mangemorts en liberté, surtout mes parents. J'ai donc suivi la reconstruction du monde magique britanique par le biais de la Gazette. J'ai beaucoup ri. Tellement, qu'à ma sortie de Salem, avec un diplôme excellent en main, je me suis fait engagé comme reporter attitré sur la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis et les journaux locaux me demandent souvent des articles… Surtout la Californie. Je vis dans un bel appartement, je suis à tomber avec mon bronzage et je gagne très bien ma vie… Je couche avec de beaux surfers. Tout va bien. Mais revenons à notre bonne vieille Angleterre…

La plus grande saga de la Gazette ne faisait que commencer : d'abord l'accouchement de Granger… Puis sa pseudo idylle avec _lui._ Il y a eu LE scandale : des photos d'elle totalement camée avec un type et une nana glauques (je ne décrirai pas ce qu'ils faisaient)… Par la suite, les Weasel restants ont voulu la garde de la môme. Sur ce, elle s'est mariée avec _lui._ Il a adopté sa fille, donc les Weasel ne pouvaient plus rien réclamer… Ils ont divorcé peu de temps après. Elle s'est suicidée par overdose il y a 6 mois et_ lui_ vient d'intégrer l'équipe nationale du Royaume-Uni après 3 ans de glandage post-Poudlard. _Il_ n'a pas encore joué un seul match pour l'instant. Il parait qu'il s'occupe toujours de la môme de Granger. Cette sang-de-bourbe, sous ses allures de vieille fille, devait être très sensible.

Intéressant ? Cela prouve surtout que mon manque de courage m'a évité la déchéance des vainqueurs ou Azkaban. Granger totalement cramée par sa drogue et _lui_ qui fait tout pour l'aider. D'ailleurs, _il_ n'a pas changé : toujours habillé en fripes, avec ses éternelles lunettes. Négligé. Aussi bien par lui-même que par ses « amis ». Soit ils ont refait leur vie, soit ils n'assument pas d'avoir survécu. Pathétique. Vive Los Angeles, le soleil et ma réussite.

Ce matin, j'étais déjà à mon café préféré pour lire **mon** article paru dans la Gazette de tout à l'heure : il est 10 heures ici et 18 là-bas. Ma plume acérée montre la politique actuelle du Ministre provisoire du pays de Corned-beef du point de vue de mon pays d'adoption. J'ai toujours été talentueux pour voir les faux plis. Alors que je vérifiais la bonne impression de** mon** œuvre, je_ l'_ai entendu.

« Mademoiselle ? Un double whisky sec, s'il vous plait »

Cette cruche de Brenda _l'_a aussitôt mitraillé de question.

« Hein ? Maintenant, là ? » a-t-elle tôt fait de piailler.

_Il_ a répondu avec mordant, j'ai beaucoup apprécié.

« Non demain, vers… 21h07 »

J'ai pouffé et Brenda est partie chercher la commande en grommelant. Je suis levé et me suis installé à côté de _lui_.

« Potter… Que me vaut ce… Plaisir ? »

Il a repoussé ses cheveux trop longs, des mèches indisciplinées qui lui tombaient jusqu'au menton et il m'a parlé avec naturel.

« J'avais envie de m'exiler un peu… Connaissant ton bon goût, je me suis incrusté »

Remarque à double sens : le soir de mon départ, il pleurait la mort d'un Weasel (ne me demandez pas lequel). Je l'ai embrassé. J'avais vraiment savouré ses lèvres à l'époque. Le goût du sel avait été affolant pour mes sens. C'était un baiser d'Adieu. Pour lui faire savoir que je ne le haïssais pas spécialement et, aussi pour le remercier et l'encourager à continuer son combat. Un adieu de lâche.

Mince, il me regarde avec insistance. Cela doit faire un moment que je rêve. Brenda apporte le whisky. Il le vide sans sourciller.

« Z'êtes un dur pour boire cela si tôt »

Il se tourne vers elle, elle lui susurre avec son accent « so british ».

« Je suis anglais, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est ici. Mon horloge interne sonne 18h15 : l'heure de l'apéritif ».

Et cette conne glousse.

« Potter, il est 11 du mat' » je marmonne.

Brenda se tourne vers lui, faisant le lien Potter-Angleterrre.

« Vous êtes Harry Potter ? »

Il fait un mouvement de tête affirmatif. Qu'il a l'air gauche dans ses fripes.

« Je suis désolée pour la mort d'Hermione ? »

Cette gourde lit tous les journaux à scandale. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier sa question. Il a l'air si fragile d'un coup.

« Ah… Vous la connaissiez d'où ? … »

Elle rougit et marmonne un truc sur les journaux. Il hausse les sourcils d'un air méprisant, règle la note et se lève. J'aimerai lui demander de passer la journée avec moi mais je n'ose pas. Il me regarde d'un air bizarre.

« Tu viens ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On est plus des mômes, évoquons les vieux souvenirs et fais moi visiter. »

Je ricane pour cacher ma surprise.

« En quel honneur ? »

Je prie intérieurement pour qu'il en trouve un. Il sourit.

« Tu refuses, toi journaliste pur et dur, à suivre le Survivant-le-seul-l'unique durant un temps ? »

J'éclate de rire et me lève. Enfin du nouveau… La routine commence à être pesante.

« Bordel Potter ! Tu vas être en retard » hurle un homme (ou un goret) derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons comme un seul homme vers un grand brun.

« Salut, Josh » Fait mollement mon ancien condisciple.

Potterme regarde brièvement.

« En vrai je viens pour mon premier match contre ton Etat, la Californie, je t'ai vu par hasard en allant au stade, je trouvai cela marrant. »

Josh me mate méchamment.

« Draco, c'est Josh… Le médicomage de l'équipe »

Le mec s'énerve, Potter n'a pas l'air de stresser plus que cela.

« Ton match est à 13h Potter ! Bouge ton cul ! »

L'attrapeur se fout royalement de son joueur-siter.

« Tu veux venir ? »

Je chipote pour finalement accepter. C'est pas tous les jours que j'aurai des scoops sur lui. Je l'interroge.

« Pourquoi le Quidditch ? »

« Mmh, le complexe du héro m'est passé… Et puis avec le sport, pas besoin de réfléchir » grogne-t-il.

On marche toujours vers le stade.

« Il fait toujours aussi chaud ? »

Je le regarde, amusé.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu. A 13h c'est une fournaise ».

Il grimace en ajoutant qu'il n'a jamais joué dans de telle condition puis il me délaisse pour parler en privé avec son médicomage. Quand il revient vers moi, il sourit. Le médicomage se barre.

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

Je sursaute, ne m'attendant pas à ce genre de demande de sa part.

« Rien de spécial »

« On dîne ensemble ? »

« Ouais, si tu y tiens »

J'adore faire mon blasé.

L'heure du match arrive très vite. Je me retrouve à une place de choix : entre l'entraîneur vociférant et Josh, le médicomage totalement stressé. Il fait vraiment chaud. Ayant l'habitude, je contemple mes compatriotes qui se déshydratent. Hé hé. Le commentateur présente les californiens, puis vient le tour des british. Ils suent tous sang et eau alors que le match n'a pas encore commencé. Potter arrive en dernier, sans lunettes. Il est caleçon. Juste en caleçon. Je n'aurai pas imaginé qu'il était ainsi fait, sous ses fripes : très mince (et pas maigre), des muscles joliment dessinés, une peau pâle, crémeuse, imberbe. Un vrai petit « mignon ». Son entraîneur hurle, Josh glapit et la foule le siffle. L'arbitre lance un_ Sonorus_ sur lui-même et Potter. Ils sont côte à côte sur le terrain sec.

« Cette « tenue » n'est pas réglementaire »

« Elle l'est, d'après l'alinéa 2 467 : l'attrapeur peut jouer sans protection mais ne pourra recevoir aucun soin suite à des blessures »

Le public reste en coi, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il fait du Quidditch car « pas besoin de réfléchir »… Mon cul ! Potter se penche et passe la main sur le sol : hé oui ce n'est pas du sable comme à Poudlard mais de la terre battue assez poussiéreuse au vu de la sécheresse. Si tu tombes, Potty, tu es un homme mort.

Le match débute enfin. Les cognards traquent Potter qui les évite facilement. Son équipe traîne la patte : 90 à 10. Soudain, Potter plonge en piqué (il est vraiment très érotique). L'attrapeur californien est sur ses talons. Potter fait une sorte de Feinte de Wronski sauf que, arrivé au raz du sol, il effectue une sorte de spirales. La poussière monte comme un nuage et englobe tous les autres joueurs : lui seul n'est pas pris dans le courant. Il vole en altitude tandis que ses partenaires se rentrent dedans. Il fait un autre piqué et décroche le Vif d'Or. L'autre attrapeur était encore dans le nuage.

Potter est toujours aussi bon. Il est même meilleur car il joue avec sa tête. Son entraîneur pousse un cri de soulagement. Les autres joueurs le rejoignent tant bien que mal. Les anglais montent dans les tribunes. Il est à demi nu, devant moi. Il est couvert de poussière sauf autour des yeux. Il a de très beaux yeux.

Je m'arrache de ma contemplation quand l'entraîneur californien hurle à la triche.

« D'après la clause 467, que VOTRE équipe a voulu instaurer en 1598, un joueur peut utiliser le milieu extérieur s'il n'use pas de magie mais juste de son balai »

On reste une fois encore coi devant l'éphèbe brun. Il a appris tout le règlement ? Je sens que mon article sera vraiment bon. Je l'accompagne au vestiaire en discutant du match. Modeste comme toujours. J'ai du mal à rester impassible devant son corps. C'est très érotique de le voir plein de sueur et de poussière : on dirait un gladiateur. Je sais :je suis con de penser à cela.

Il va dans sa cabine de douche et en ressort 45 minutes plus tard.

« L'eau fraîche est un délice »

Je souris. Il me trouble. Il chantonne un truc.

« _On dit jamais que l'on aime çà… Tout le monde le sait mais on ne le dit pas…_ »

Il a l'air de bonne humeur. C'est un peu normal : il a fait gagner son équipe dès son premier match. Il ne remet pas ses lunettes, j'avoue que je préfére mieux voir son visage.

« _On donne, donne, donne, des limites à tout…. Je vous ordonne de parler de tout, même des sujets qui blessent, un peu de tout et de sexe… Un peu de tout, ouh ouh ouh hou, les sujets tabous…_ »

J'adore les sous-entendus de cette chanson.

« _On dit jamais que l'on y pense tout le temps…_ »

J'éclate de rire. Il me fait un sourire contrit.

« Je l'ai en tête de puis une éternité, c'est Superbus… » Me souffle-t-il.

Il est 15 heures. Je l'invite à manger et le fait visiter.

« En tout cas, Potty (dingue), si tu veux que l'on mange ensemble ce soir, change de fringues » Raille-je après lui avoir montrer le Ministère Californien.

« Bah, qu'est ce qu'elles ont ? »

Je le regarde, outré. J'ai beau lui expliquer la mode, la drague et le pouvoir des belles choses, il est imperméable. C'est fou ce que l'on s'est rapproché en une après midi. Je le fais rhabiller par ma boutique préférée.

« Vous êtes Harry Potter ? » Demande soudain la patronne.

Il confirme.

« Alors c'est cadeau de la maison… Si on vous demande d'où viennent vos vêtements, donnez mon adresse »

C'est clair qu'avec une mascotte comme Potter, elle va attirer du client. Celui-ci est d'ailleurs sexy comme tout. Un look de petit « mignon » terrible. Un pantalon près du corps dévoile sa taille fine, ses jambes fines et ses fesses de rêves. Je ne devrais pas penser à çà...

Le repas a été vraiment agréable. Je crois qu'il est un peu soûl : il ne se rappelle plus son hôtel. Je l'amène donc chez moi. Affalé sur mon canapé avec du vin français, j'entreprends de le questionner plus personnellement.

« Tu es avec quelqu'un ? »

Je sais je suis direct mais vu qu'il est rond comme pas possible, je risque rien.

« Non »

J'adore cette réponse. Ce mec me met toujours dans un état extatique : enfant on se battait et j'avais l'impression d'exister par moi-même et aujourd'hui… Mmmh, c'est différent.

« Et tes ex ? »

Il me laisse un regard trouble.

« J'ai pas vraiment d'ex… Chaque fois ils sortent avec moi pour le fric ou la renommée… Pas réellement pour moi … Je préfère être seul qu'avec des hypocrites. Je sais pas ce qui et pire : les hommes ou les femmes. »

Je m'étouffe dans mon Saint Emilion.

« Tu es bi ? »

Il hausse les épaules puis éclate de rire. Totalement pété.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas testé ».

Oh, putain. Je vois déjà les gros titres : « Le Survivant, puceau à 20 ans »

« Je veux la bonne personne. Tu sais, une personne qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis… »

Je déglutis doucement.

« Hermione était… ? »

Il me contemple comme si j'étais fou.

« Non mais t'es pas bien ? Elle était comme ma sœur. Je l'ai épousé pour m'occuper de la petite. Elle allait se faire ôter la garde ».

Je me rapproche discrètement.

« Elle est où ? »

« Avec sa grand-mère, vu que je bosse… Elle me la dépose demain. »

Je passe un bras autour de son épaule. Il pose sa tête de dessus et… S'endort. Je le couche avec moi dans mon lit et m'endort à mon tour. Abusé du mec qui a tué le pire mage noir de ce siècle est assez risqué.

Au matin, j'ai fait une connerie. Je lui ai proposé de rester. Il m'a parlé de la petite et j'ai dit « pas de problème ». Qu'est ce que je suis con. Il reste une semaine pour ses entraînements : l'équipe doit pouvoir jouer en pleine chaleur. Il ne bronze pas car il prend une potion contre le soleil. Cela me plait. Sa peau est si… Le soir, il s'endort systématiquement dans le canapé durant nos longues discussionset je le porte dans ma chambre. Il ne dit rien à ce propos. Je pense que cela lui plait de dormir avec quelqu'un. Moi aussi. Dommage que cela n'aille pas plus loin.

Sinon, la petite est chou. Elle l'appelle Potty (Dingue). J'adore çà. Je m'occupe d'elle quand il s'entraîne. Elle a 3 ans et des noises, et se nomme Mathilde Potter. Potty, car oui je l'appelle toujours ainsi désormais y a pas de raison, m'a expliqué que Mathilde signifie « celle qui est forte dans la bataille ». Elle en a besoin la gamine : un père mort avant sa naissance et une mère suicidée ex-dépressive et elle porte le nom de son parrain qui l'a adopté.

La semaine passe agréablement.

Puis vient le dernier soir. La petite est couchée avec un sortilège spécial baby-sitting : on peut l'entendre mais elle nous entend pas. Elle fait souvent des cauchemars la nuit en appelant sa mère, il se lève à chaque fois malgré mes grognements. Il me traite alors d'hypotrophié de la compassion.

Il est assis sur le plan de travail de ma cuisine, un verre de vin à la main et me regarde cuisiner. Il ne porte qu'un pantalon en lin blanc, on devine même son boxer en dessous. Ses pieds nus se balancent avec insouciance. Depuis qu'il est là, je ne pense qu'au sexe. Il ne sait pas combien il est séduisant et s'est encore meilleur.

« Tu me fais goûter ? »

Je prends une cuillère de bois et mets un peu de sauce. Je m'apprête à lui donner quand je le vois : il a les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte. Merlin.

Délaissant la cuillère, je trempe mon doigt dans la sauce et lui glisse sur les lèvres. Il sort sa langue et prend mon doigt dans son antre brûlante. Je me colle à lui alors qu'il suce mon majeur. C'est si excitant.

Il souffle un « Hum, c'est bon ». Il n'en faut pas plus pour m'enflammer. Je l'embrasse, savourant ma sauce par la même occasion. Il lâche son verre, qui explose sur le carrelage blanc, pour passer les bras autour de mon cou. Très vite cela dégénère : je lui dévore le cou. Il a un délicieux goût de sel : il est allé à la mer cet après midi. Ce goût m'excite plus encore. Je le caresse, il se laisse faire, si soumis… Je mordille tout ce qui passe sous mes lèvres : ses tétons, son nombril, ses abdos… Il gémit contre moi. Je le porte jusqu'à la chambre.

D'un sortilège, je nous déshabille. Il est sans volonté sous mes doigts… Soudain, comme s'il avait entendu cette pensée, il me grimpe dessus et lèche avec douceur et lenteur mon corps. Il descend de plus en plus bas. Je ferme les yeux et gémis d'anticipation. Il souffle sur mon sexe. Il passe ses mains dessus. Elles sont froides, je crie… Il me caresse puis, sans prévenir, me prend dans sa bouche. La différence chaud et froid est... Mmmh. Je crois n'avoir jamais gémi ainsi. Il écoute chacun de mes soupirs, de mes tremblements pour adapter ses va-et-vient et les titillements de sa langue. Je me sens proche. J'inverse nos positions. Je le prends dans ma bouche comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il gémit, se raccroche aux draps… Il est si érotique…

Doucement ma langue descend jusqu'à son intimité… Je le prépare avec ma langue, mes lèvres, mes doigts. Il balbutie, gémit… Quand il est prêt, je me place à son entrée. Il ouvre les yeux brusquement et me fixe de ses belles perles vertes. Habituellement vert bouteille, elles se sont assombries et semblent émeraude. Il me fait un léger sourire, je me rappelle d'un coup qu'il attend la bonne personne pour faire l'amour.

La tentation est trop forte pourtant. Je le pénètre délicatement, des larmes lui viennent. Je m'empresse de le caresser, de lui parler pour détourner son attention. Petit à petit, il s'habitue à moi en lui. Timidement, il commence à onduler sous moi. Le gémissement qui sort de ma gorge lui prouve mon approbation. Nous entamons alors les choses sérieuses. Je ne suis pas déçu d'avoir cédé. Il est parfait : des halètements sourds aux expressions de son visage. Il va venir avantmoi: je le sens. Il gémit si fort que je perds le contrôle de moi-même : j'accélère, je le mord, le griffe. Il crie. Il se libère contre mon ventre en soufflant mon prénom. Son soubresaut et la contraction de son corps ne me laisse pas indifférent, je viens avec une intensité telle que je le mords pour ne pas crier. Je lèche le sang sur son épaule. Il a un goût salé.

Après une douche, il passe voir si la petite dort bien et me rejoint. Je ne dis rien. Il se blottit contre moi.

Au matin, ses affaires sont dans l'entrée, la petite dans ses bras. Il attend quelque chose de moi. Un mot, un geste qui ne viennent pas. Il m'embrasse la joue, les yeux baissés pour cacher les larmes naissantes. Je sais ce qu'il veut et tout dépend de moi. Je ne ferai pas d'articles sur ces derniers jours… Il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas briser.

Je le regarde partir en taxi jusqu'une zone de porteloin pour lui et son équipe en direction de l'Angleterre. Il est courageux : il a tenu après la mort de ses proches. Il se battra pour Mathilde car il l'aime et ce moteur le fera toujours tenir.

Je n'ai pas le courage de m'occuper d'une enfant, de vivre en couple. C'est quelque chose de difficile : la vie de ces personnes serait entre mes mains. C'est travail de tous les jours alors que ma vie ici est si facile.

Je vous l'ai dit dès le début : je ne suis pas quelqu'un de courageux.

Je reste donc seul avec le souvenir de sa peau, de ses lèvres : le goût du sel.

_Blue Cinnamon_

Quelques explications...

Sorry, au départ j'avais fait une suite mais comme elle ne me satisfaisait pas je l'ai effacée. J'étais dans un certain état d'exrpit quand j'ai écrit ce one-shot et je ne retrouvais pas cet esprit dans els deux autres chapitres. Excusez-moi.

Ce texte est mon premier one shot, mon premier slash, mon premier lemon... Il n'est pas parfait, des fois c'est trôp ou pas assez. J'en suis consciente. J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré tout, - malgré les clichés surtout. J'aime beaucoup le fait que cela finisse mal. Dans les autres chapitres il y avait une explication sur les "informations" : tout ce que sait Draco sur Hermione vient des journaux. Draco y croit mais ce n'est pas la vérité absolue. Soyez-en averti.

Si un jour je me sens de nouveau dans le même mood. La suite reviendra peut-être sous une nouvelle forme. mieux faite et moins téléphoné. Et surtout dans le même style d'écriture. Ne me demandez pas quand cela viendra. Je ne sais pas.

En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu (ou relu).


End file.
